basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Eltos
Eltos (3 Essil IV) (Class: Local Eco Hydrotemperate) is the fourth planet of 3 Essil in the Ellion Arm of Basilicus Prime. Its mean radius is about 4000 kdul, and its orbit is 6.339113 x10^7 kdul. One Eltar sidereal day is 365.9999997 dd, with the tropical year being 365.000011001 dd. Its axial tilt is 21.68 degrees. An Eltar sidereal day is 16.1947 dh, with the solar day being 16.0097 dh. 83.6% of the surface area is covered by water; the remainder hosts a diversity of landscapes and ecosystems. There are three major continents and four minor ones; however, there are only three landmasses. The main land mass is separated by multiple seas and connected by several isthmuses to each other. The other two landmasses are divided in two along the main watersheds. Within these continents, the inhabitants have segregated themselves into numerous states and empires, each at eternal war with one another. Eltari Species Anti Sur Anti (sg. Ur Amos) are a humanoid species so similar to humans, the only notable difference detectable by the naked eye is the presence of a long, furry, cat-like tail. They are of the same stature, physical appearance, and psychological structure as humans, and are as capable. Currently emerging from a feudal society, and a war with all other species, contemporaneous with a separate civil war, the Amari as a species have grown very weak. Technological advances are reminiscent of the late Middle Ages, with the stark difference in the actual existence of Far Brossant (the Dragons) (sg. Fa Brossom) and Ur Massezos (Magic). An Amos can utilize their natural abilities to channel Ur Massevos (The Magical Essence) at will, and form it into different forms, and make it do different things. They speak many languages, each evolved from a common ancestor that was influenced by the speech of other indigenous species before diverging into many linguistic families; this gave the Amoria languages (Rol Dur Amariar) a unique morphological, phonological, syntactical, and grammatical structure different yet similar to terrestrial languages. Yet, the phonological changes in the languages remain the same; at nearly every possibility of divergence, there exists or existed a separate language that exhibited that specific change within the same phonological metamorphosis. These linguistic differences often sparked political and social change: the languages spread and conglomerated according to the occupational territories of empires current and past, altering existing languages, generating new ones, and eradicating others. This variation is a testament to the conflict engulfing all areas of the planet. The coalition of all Amarian nations is called Ro Entamoril, and has been formed and reformed many times throughout Ossi Raskyn (sg. Raskyr). Fazenti Sur Fazenti (sg. Fazos) is a reptilian, amphibious race with crocodile-like bodily features, including scales, long trunk-like body, soft underbelly, ridged spine, webbed feet, long tongue, long and thick tail, double eyelids, upward-facing nostrils, and yellow spotted eyes. They have feline-structured hind legs, and humanoid arms. They have a monkey-like face structure, and smaller jaws than a crocodile, yet larger than an Amos. They possess a spear-like tip on their tail, which injects a paralytic poison into the victim; they have razor-sharp claws, and two sets of teeth, which regenerate. They control the majority of the seas in close proximity to land, and retain several settlements along the main continent, despite their loss in the Third Faze-Entamoril War in 5R 635. There is a strong anti-Amaria sentiment in Fazenian society. This is due to the numerous conflicts against Ro Entamoril across Ossi Raskyn. Veranti Sur Veranti (Veros) are a cat-like species, with a nearly andromorphous structure. They are from the snow-deserts of Asril in Falis Ambrentir (Southern Minor Continent), and are thickly-coated, very large, and broadly-built. Their societies are very tribal; it is not uncommon for a single tribe to be at war with five or more tribes simultaneously. They are famed for their brutally efficient guerrilla tactics and unrivaled ferocity in combat. They are somewhat xenophobic towards outsiders. Min Ossi Min (Mar) are basically elves. They divide themselves into five factions: Emin ("High" Elves), gold-skinned, -haired, and -eyed elves with a severe superiority complex; Famin ''(Water Elves), pale, green-haired, red-eyed, short elves with gills and webbed appendages for swimming; ''Asmin (Snow Elves), white, blue-eyed, gray-haired elves that excel in all things stealthy and dangerous; ''Vemin ''(Living Elves), nearly human, they live among the Anti and are excellent healers; ''Ivermin ''(Nomad Elves), tribal elves, they are blue-skinned, green-eyed, and excellent archers. All Min are also gifted in Massezos; they each have their own Enerskym Masseziam (Magic School/Academy) in Enhadrim, the Capital City of the Assengros Amaris (Amarian Empire). History History began with the emergence of Ossi Min, or "Elves" in the mythical date of Raskyn Mira (RM) 0. The first occurrence of formal writing appeared as a shipping manifest found on an abandoned ship beached at Saber Torr in Andem, on the Sabrim Peninsula. It recorded the cargo of the ship, in which also recorded the violent deaths of well over three quarters of the ship's crew. The last recorded voyage from the unknown Urheimat (current hypotheses include W. Anarda, the Oasis Desert Peninsula (highly contested), and N. Lesser Anarda), bringing the last immigrants from the Urheimat in 1R 21. Humanoids occupied the majority of Seventh Raskyn Andem by this arrival, of which contained the refugees of a massive civil war. 1R 21 was also the conclusion of the Civil War, which was apparently seen from Andem in the form of massive plumes of ash, orange and blood red skies, and deafening clamor from what was supposedly a battle in the Anardic direction. The Twin Moons were said to have both become a deep, blood red, and that there was no Aurora (Nadros) in the sky. This was the fabled Night of a Thousand Tears (Nadir Tersatia), recorded in the oldest historical text in all of Enarda: Fa Krassom Noreya, written by an unknown literate eyewitness to the colonization of Adem and its proximal territories. The Unification came with the colonization of the previously avoided forests of Andessa, to the northeast of Andem. The Min and their fairly advanced civilization possessed a complete dominance over the whole region, even conducting raids against the Anti, such as Os'Kyn Radi (The Black Raids) in 1R 74-109. The Mira mauraders were vicious, having little pity for their captives, drawing their victims' intestines out before their very eyes before stabbing them in the eyes and decapitating them with rusted daggers. Their victims' disfigured heads were impaled upon spikes which were placed outside the marauders' next target. No one knew why they suddenly stopped in Os Ambrentir (late winter, roughly February) of 1R 110. After their disappearance, the Amar peoples continued to expand. They settled the foothills of Sur Ensembenti/Sum Essembetim (the Ice Mountains) in present-day Irdex. These expansionists were highly aggressive towards any indigenous life, mostly out of fear that, if the present population was not intimidated, it would take advantage of the expansionists, and massacre them as the Min did to the Andessia expansionists. However, their Mira opponents were in no way united. There existed only an unstable treaty amongst them that even had a set expiration date. The document, Fa Engrossom, was discovered nearly eight centuries later, in the ruins of the fortress Enstronmos (Great Stone-house) in the deepest reaches of the Andessian jungles, imbedded in a steep 84-degree inclined mountainside, about 1000 feet high into the air. This was the stronghold of the greatest House of the Min: the Boamin. The Boamin, by far the largest and most influential Mira clan ever to exist, exist to present day, several millennia after the Great Trials, and continue to recite their ancient history. They were betrayed by the rest of the Min clans, expelled, driven out into Amari territory. They were readily accepted into society, to the relief of the exiles, the immense frustration of the exiler. The Andenian people began a westward expansion into the Innovus Ardellia, the Great Ardellian Inland Sea, and discovered the Innoceratum Ardelli, the Great Ardellian Isle, around which Innovus Ardellia was centered. In 1R 321, Irdexian interests included an unknown resource discovered on the isle, and so the newly-established nation sends troops to assist in the seaborne invasion and conquest of the Innoceratum. In 1R 365, the first record of an established Irdexian/Andian presence was recorded in the logbooks of Scardellia, the new city built on the hill in the center of the Innoceratum. In 1R 467, Os M'kai, a tribe from Verantia in the north ice plains, harnessed the power of the Numids, a quadrapedal equestrian organism with two small, stunted arms near their abdomens, perfect beasts of burden. They utilized these animals to create an unstoppable mounted army that emerged from Fartil and crushed independent Verantian Suril within the first three months of war and conquered Eastern Numidia and Lentia two weeks later. Independent Asril fell the next year, bringing the M'kai army on the border of the vast Amarian province of Ambrentia, a land of extremes, from the northern iceplains to the desert southeastern coast and the immaculate southern coastline. Conquering Ambrentia would've placed them at the doorstep of the Andem itself. The Andenian crown called for the draft of three legions from Andessia, ordering them to take up defensive positions in the hilly central plains of Ambrentia in order to ward off any attacks. In 473, the M'kai army reached the Pastromos, the main castle that was constructed with Herculean effort in two years. The defense was a huge success at first, with nearly half of the M'kai cavalry smashed in the first engagement, but the invaders didn't intend to leave in defeat. They brought up an enormous battering ram enameled with iron and bronze, using it to topple the doorway and the entire wall around it, killing nearly half of the defending population. The stronghold was taken two months later. While the Pastromos was under siege, Andem called for the full support of the relatively strong Irdexian military, which nearly defeated Andenian forces in the Second Ando-Irdexian War, and acquired five legions from Suria and Nadir, directly inserting them into action in Greater Ambrentia, near the Ando-Ambrentian border. There they staunchly defended the land of their masters to the death, earning survivors full Andenian and Enardian citizenship and military recognition and benefits. Their gallant defense of the Colonian coast allowed Andem to levy reinforcements from Veminia, the land granted to the friendly Vemin by the Andenian Empire for their prior service in the First Ando-Irdexian War, and ship them across the Golden River into Andessia and into relief efforts on the Colonian coast, crushing the invaders and sending them reeling into central Ambrentia. Finally, in 491, after years of vicious onslaught, Morilian forces pushed into Fartil and sacked the capital. The military alliance established the First Empire and the Morilian crown, conferred upon the existing Andenian monarch, Conrad II, the thirty-seventh Andenian and first Morilian monarch. Category:Ellion Arm Category:Eltos Category:Essil System Category:Amos Category:Veros Category:Fazos Category:Mir